Your Christmas Present
by CE Productions
Summary: Its Christmas Eve in Gnarly Woods and many have been busy this holiday. Alfred has special present for Camille to give and Camille has the special surprise for Alfred. What could these presents they have for each other be?


Hi everyone, this is my first take on TMOAH and my first oneshot that has to do with Christmas. Well I'll let you guys read and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMOAH, it belongs to TVO studios

* * *

Your Christmas Present

The winter time has arrived in Gnarly woods and everyone has been enjoying the holidays as it was Christmas eve and people have been busy getting Christmas gifts for there loved ones. Outside of Hedgequarters both Milo and Alfred, now teenagers, had just returned from there shopping spree and were on there way to put the presents there for a safe spot.

"Hard times to find a Christmas present right Alfred"?

"I know, but at least found what we want"

"That's true, and the best part is we finally get a break from solving mysteries"

"That's true"

"So, the present you got, who's it for"?

"It's for Camille, it's something special for her"

"Oh, I see"

"Don't you start making fun of me Milo"

"I won't, I'm happy for you on how you and Camille have been to this point"

"Thanks Milo, I appreciated it"

"No problem buddy"

It's no surprise that he knew Alfred and Camille would be couple, but he didn't know when it would happen. They all have been friends for a long time and have been solving mysteries for a longtime. As time passed by, Alfred and Camille got really close to the point they confessed their love for each other and soon began dating. Milo has been happy for the both and made sure that their secret would never be reviled, as they feared that Cynthia may do something rash against them if she found out.

"Speaking of presents milo, why did you buy so many today"?

"There for my family, I always make I get one for every member of my family"

"That's a lot"

"I know, but it's worth it".

They soon went to put the presents away and locked the door from there.

"Let's head back I'm freezing here".

"I agree"

They soon made their way to Alfred's home and when they arrived, they see that Camille was there waiting for them.

"What took you boys so long"?

"We were doing some shopping and had to put the presents at Hedgequarters and had to help Milo with his heavy load of presents"

"Oh, that the reason you took too long"

"Yes, well I'm going to get a snack, I'll be back"

As soon as milo left for the kitchen, Camille stands up and gives Alfred a warm hug as he replied the same.

I can tell you got me a Christmas present for me

"Yes, but it's a surprise"

"I got you one too but it's a surprise and a special one"

"Can't wait to see"

"Same here"

As Milo came back, they all sat down to watch tv and wait for the night time to happen, so they can give out there presents.

* * *

It was 8:00 in the night at Hedgequarters as they where helping milo load the presents in a wagon so that he can take home.

"Well that's the last of it".

"You sure you don't need help Milo"?

"Nope I'm good but thanks. Welp I must go now I'll see you guys in the morning" he said as he left off to his house leaving Alfred and Camille alone at Hedgequarters.

"So, this present was a surprise right"?

"Right but first I want you to close your eyes and don't move.

"Okay" she said as she closed her eyes

Alfred soon went to get the present and when he came back, carefully put it around her neck

"Okay you can open your eyes now"

When she opens her eyes, she is surprised in what she sees. He had given her a beautiful pearl neckless.

"Alfred its beautiful, thank you"

"Anything for you"

"And now for you present Alfred, you might want to look up".

Confused he looks up and to his surprise he sees a mistletoe hanging there. Before he can say anything, Camille wraps her arms around him and gives him a warm lovable kiss. Soon they both started to enjoy this moment and wish it would last forever before they broke apart.

"And there's more" she says as she goes to the counter and reveals that there was a hidden camera and had taken a picture of the moment they kissed.

"I wanted this moment to be remembered so I had the camera take a photo and make a copy for us to keep and to remember this lovely moment for the rest of our lives".

Soon Alfred wrapped his arms around her and holds her in a tight embrace

"This has been the best Christmas ever"

"The same here Alfred, the same here"

They soon went to the couch to sit down and soon cuddled with each other near the warm fire enjoying the moment they are having together. This has been the best day in their lives and hope for more surprise in the future but for now, they just to enjoy this moment they are having as long as they want for the rest of the night.

* * *

What you guys think? Leave a review or comment in what you guys think and what I can improve on. This will be posted on DenviantArt later on. Well that's all folks see you guys next time. Peace. Happy holidays.


End file.
